Zoey
by nathy.faithy
Summary: 1. Ward comes back from his quick trip to the supermarket, but he is not alone. It's his daughters six months birthday and he has a special gift. 2. Ward has grown use to filming his two favorite kids, his daughter Krystal and their loyal puppie Zoey.
1. Babies

_Quick drabble originally posted on tumblr._  
 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

"What do you mean with _'I just saw her and knew it was the best first present I could give to our baby girl'_ , darling?" Skye says scolding at her husband.

"But hun, look at Krys. She's so pleased!" Ward tells her as he films the two babies, Krystal, their six month old and their new pet, nameless so far but that had already captured the youngest Ward's heart.

"Oh, Grant, look. Their friends already!" Skye exclaims hugging his waist a smile gracing her lips.

"So, it was a good decision?" Ward questions slightly worried. No matter how long it had been or how many times Skye told him she forgave and loved him, the insecurity would surface. Specially when their precious bubbly of joy was involved.

"The best. I'm sure they'll be best friends forever. But we still need a name." Ward had stopped filming and was now watching the two babies comfortable with each other. He kissed Skye's hair and rest his chin over the crown of her head as he mused:

"You're right. We certainly cannot remain with an unnamed pet if FitzSimmons and Trip arrive here sooner that we expect."

"How about Checkers, Domino or Zoey?" Skye asks searching for his eyes.

"Hmmm. I like Zoey." Ward smiles as he looks to the now sleeping babies. The puppy had found a perfect spot on Krystal's side, her little head resting over the baby.

"Zoey it is." Skye proclaims as she kisses him lovingly.


	2. Home

_**"Where we love is home - home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."**_

 _ **Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.**_

Skye sat impatiently inside the Bus, it had been three days, and she felt like it had been an eternity.

Thought she was fairly sure that neither Krys or Zoey missed her, since Ward was totally in dad mode. Which meant, undeniable attention to both of their kids, the human and the canine one.

She looked up, seeing FitzSimmons discussing over some lab process, while Mack and Mike talked about mechanisms on the otherside. She was home sick, she misses her daughter, her toothless mouth, her drooling over all her shirt, her tiny little smiles.

Truth be told she missed her goofy husband too. The way he woke her up peppering kisses over her shoulder and face before finally claiming her lips. The way Ward would sing lullabies or tell stories to their child until Krystal's eyelids fell heavy and she drowse to sleep.

She was distracted gazing at old baby pictures and small videos all over her Facebook page when suddenly a message came up through whats app.

 _"Hey beautiful. We miss you so."_ Ward wrote right before sending a picture of Krys and Zoey sitting on their large sofa (a luxury Grant made sure was inside their living room).

Krystal had a lavender and pink crochet blanker over her tiny legs, her pacifier had fallen from her rosy lips and Ward had dressed her up in one of Skye's favorite outfits a marbles lemon grass overall. Zoey was sit on her side, making sure the smallest Ward was safe.

Skye replied a second later.

 _"Hey handsome. I miss you three terribly."_

Another message came through, this time it was a video.

Krystal now laid on the sofa with her pacifier on, her best friend and puppy found herself just as tired, laying over her blanket and chubby little hands. Skye smiled at the sight, the gesture warming her heart.

 _"She is so beautiful, Skye. I love you so much for giving me such a gift."_

Skye shook her head, smiling to herself. Ward was so sappy, but he was her romantic in love and nobody was gonna take him from her.

 _"I love you too, robot. Never forget it."_

As she closed her cellphone the base they were currently staying came to view. Just one more day and she would be home.

Home. A year ago she would have said that such a thing couldn't be. But now, now, home was just three simple words: Grant, Krystal and Zoey.


End file.
